Iridesix Club Episode 1
An Iridescent Beginning '''is the first episode of the Iridesix Club series. Plot It is a clear night in Iridia City and the moon is full and bright. In a small suburban neighborhood, living in a large tan house is a girl with dark blue hair styled in a pixie cut. She gazes at the night sky as she goes to bed. "Freedom from school is almost over," she speaks as someone knocks on the door. "Come in." Entering her room is her father, who is checking up on his daughter. "How are you feeling?" He smiles. "You know... about school coming up?" "To be honest, I'm kinda nervous." "Everyone goes through that sometimes, and that's normal," he comforts. "Right now, you need to get to bed. It's getting pretty late." "Alright. Good night, Dad." "G' night, Aubrey." As her father closes the door and they say their good nights, Aubrey gazes at the sky one more time. "Let's just hope this year will be better," she wishes, and soon goes to bed. On her desk is a locket that her mother gave her, shining in the light, shimmering a small rainbow glow. '''Opening Song It is morning, and Aubrey is wearing a grey tank top with a black blouse underneath and a cyan blue lightning print, grey pants, and blue sneaker shoes. "Later, Dad! I'm going for ride!" The teenage girl grabs her light cyan bike and goes for a casual ride on a beautiful sunny day. She enjoys the breeze as she rides down the sidewalk. As soon as she stops at the crosswalk stoplight, Aubrey feels a large shadow casting over her, and is surprised and speechless as she looks up to see a person with glittering wings passing by. "Wha-......what in the world?" Distracted, Aubrey unknowingly peddles forward, but is stopped in time when a car honks to warn her, which, at the same time, startles her. "Aah! Sorry!" Aubrey yelps. After the cars clear, the girl continues to pedal down the street, still wondering what that shadow was. "What the heck WAS that?" she thinks. "Whatever that was, I should really be more careful next time." Meanwhile, in the sky, the large winged shadow is revealed to be a fairy - a dark skinned teenager with curly light pink hair. "So this is the human world, huh?" She smiles. "Not bad. It's so normal around here." She then spots a few male teenagers she finds attractive. "And I think I'm gonna love it here." The fairy zooms over to where the guys were, as for Aubrey, she then visits some of her friends at a biking racetrack, where one is competing against another student. "Hey, guys," Aubrey greets. "Aubrey!" A girl with short wavy black hair hugs her friend. "Bre, you're just in time! Kevin is about to go up against Jackie!" "Okaaay. And what's this about again?" Aubrey asks. "Oh yeah, Kevin made a bet on who is the fastest," the black-haired girl named Marissa replies. "If he loses, he carries Jackie on his shoulder for one week on the first week back to school proclaiming her to be the 'Queen of Speed'. If Jackie loses, she has to officially admit that guys are faster and that he is the 'King of Speed'." "That... doesn't sound exciting," Aubrey replies. "It really doesn't, now that I think about it," Marissa adds. "Jackie just thinks boys are obnoxious and think girls can do better." "Well, she is pretty stubborn." The female referee grabs her flag and raises it in the air. "On your mark, get set, GO!" Kevin and Jackie start to race, Marissa cheering them on wildly. Aubrey is a little bored, but as the race heats up, even she starts to cheer, rooting for both friends equally (however, Aubrey's cheering would be much more subdued compared to Marissa, staying true to her quiet personality). Soon, the rest of school shows up and they, too, began to cheer and shout. Meanwhile... Charlotte, noticing that there is a great deal of commotion, and wondering what it is all about, forgets her mission momentarily and darts into a tree so that she can watch the race. Her eyes linger on Jackie for awhile and she thinks to herself, Wow, that girl's got some talent! but then she notices Kevin. Her mouth drops open. Oh. My. God. ''she thinks, ''that boy is... is... ADORABLE!!! ''Could this be love at first sight? The race continues on and both competitors are nearing the end of their strength. Panting, Jackie pulls ahead of Kevin. "See you at the finish line!" Jackie calls, then insults Kevin with a nickname. Kevin clenches his teeth. He will not be outshone by a girl! With adrenaline coursing through his veins, Kevin catches up to Jackie, and passes her. He'll win for sure, now! But when he is only a few yards from the finish line, his shoelace gets caught in the chain. His bike flies out from under him and he hits the ground. Hard. "Kevin!" both Aubrey and Marissa shout. Jackie passes the finish line and her classmates crowd her and congratulate her. Meanwhile, Aubrey, the tender soul that she is, rushes to Kevin's side and checks to see if he is hurt. "Are you okay?" she asks with a concerned voice. Luckily, he's fine. Only a few bruises and scratches; but it is his pride that's hurt. "I'm good. Just a few scratches, that's all," he replies, smiling slightly but stopping when he sees Jackie receiving all the attention. "I just need to be alone for a while." He softly pushes Aubrey away and runs off. Starry-eyed Charlotte, still drooling over Kevin, de-transforms and hops down from the tree. She trails Kevin, who is still furious over the loss of the race, and soon he notices her. "Is something wrong? You seem upset," she inquirers sweetly. "I'm fine." "I saw that race, and I thought you were great." "Thanks, but I would like to be alo-" He turns around and becomes mystified by her beauty. Charlotte works her magic (other wise known as ''flirting) and charms the boy, cheering him up in the process. After all, it's not every day he gets to see a cute girl! "I understand. I was just wondering if you were okay," She comforts charmingly. "Uhh... I-it's no problem," he blushes. "I'm sure next time you'll be even better." "Thanks." "I'm Charlotte." "Kevin. Are you new around here?" "You might say that. You might say I may or may not come from a magic dimension filled with fairies and witches." She winks, and Kevin laughs. "Okay, that's hilarious." Aubrey, her heart still set upon cheering up Kevin, comes along. "Kevin! Where are yo-" When she sees Kevin talking and laughing with a strange girl, Aubrey quickly seats herself on a bench and casually pulls out a book. Pretending to read, she watches the two. Something about that girl is familiar... "Wait a minute," Aubrey thought. While flirting with Kevin, Charlotte suddenly remembers that she has a mission! She's upset that she has to leave her "true love", but knows good and well that she has a duty. "Oh! I just thought of something. Do you think we could meet again sometime?" "Yeah, sure." Kevin casually pulls out a pen and paper and writes out his phone number for her. "Here's my number, if you want to chat." "Great!" While grabbing the paper from his hand, Charlotte hastily says goodbye to Kevin and pecks a quick kiss on his cheek! "Bye!" "Later." Kevin then walks back home in a daze. She didn't even give him hers, Aubrey thinks. Something's off about her. Charlotte, thinking no one is watching, transforms into a fairy and starts to fly away. "Magic Iridesix!" The reveal surprises Aubrey, and, though shocked, she leaps from her seat, to which she then follows the fairy as she flies away. "Hey!" Aubrey shouts, to which Charlotte looks down and spots her trailing behind. "Whoops, looks like I've been spotted." She smiles as she flies higher and faster. "Darn it! She's too fast!" Aubrey says as she runs, trying to catch up to her. "What in the world did she do to Kevin?" Charlotte then leads the human girl to an abandoned old park, to which Aubrey jumps up on a few hills and grabs the fairy's ankle. The pink haired fairy can't believe that the human grabbed her, which led her to think that coming to the park wasn't a good idea. Aubrey then tries to balance landing her feet on the ground after grabbing the fairy. "Okay! Okay! I'll budge!" Charlotte then giggles and slowly flies down, landing in front of the blue haired human and reverting back to her civilian wear. "I didn't know humans could be this strange. Or act quickly, for that matter." She smiles curiously. "Okay, first of all...." Aubrey pants. For the first time she asks so many questions that she never had before. "What the heck are you? Who are you? And why were you flying in the air!?" "Relax," Charlotte laughs. "My name is Charlotte and I'm a fairy. The fairy of Art!" "A....fairy?" Aubrey replies, confused. "Yep! I come from the Magic Dimension, I attend Alfea, which is a school of fairies, and I come from planet-" "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You say you're a fairy?" "Yeah! I can show you my fairy form again." "No, no, i'm good. I just....REALLY need to soak this in." "I know this probably isn't normal for some humans, but, then again, magic was brought back to Earth years ago." "Wait a minute! If you're a 'fairy', did you do something to my friend?!" "What friend?" "The guy with the black hair. His name is Kevin. You know, the guy you talked to earlier?" "Oh, yeah! I remember - really nice guy. Mostly hot though," She replies, to which Aubrey looks unamused. "But I didn't use magic, at least, not this time." "What do you mean 'this time'?" "I've used love potions in the past, or used love spells. Got in big trouble for those, but I've learned my lesson." "So how is it different now?" "I used my natural magic - my charm and beauty," she says proudly. Some flashbacks show Charlotte flirting with a number of guys in the past. "You see, the guys really can't resist me. And I enjoy it in a lot of ways." "Uh...I really don't wanna know what that last part meant." Aubrey feels a little odd and unsettled with the Charlotte's last statement. "Since you've found me, let's go get something to eat!" "Wait, wha-!" Charlotte quickly grabbed Aubrey and exits out of the park. The girls go get donuts from a donut store, and then sit on a bench near a water fountain. "So, if all of this is true, then why did you come here?" Aubrey asks, while Charlotte eats a donut with a chocolate covering. "I got curious of Earth," she replies. "I wanted to take a break from the Magic Dimension for a while. Also, I wanted to get away from my mother." "Why?" "Because she's a bad guy and a witch." "You know you really shouldn't talk about your mother like that," Aubrey says, slightly offended. "It's true. She plans to rid the world of its happiness and color, by controlling the Rainbow Heart." "What?" "Yeah. The Rainbow Heart is the source of this world's color and joy. Everyone's hearts are born with a Color of Happiness, the source of their personality. I also have one of the jewels from the Heart, it allows me to transform." "Are those what those magic words are for?" "Huh?" "That magic Iridescence," Aubrey replies, causing Charlotte to giggle. "No, it's called Iridesix. I-ri-des-ix." "Why is it called that?" "It stands for the Heart's Glowing Iridescence. Plus, it's shorter that way." "Sorry I grabbed you from behind earlier," Aubrey apologizes before biting into her strawberry donut. "Don't worry about it. So what if you freaked out because you saw me?" Charlotte then gasps when she comes to a realization "Was he your boyfriend?!" This comment almost made Aubrey choke. "N-no! He's my friend!" She says. "Oh, good. I may be a flirt, but I'm not a boyfriend stealer," Charlotte replies, causing Aubrey to giggle slightly. "Oh! I almost forgot to ask your name!" "I'm Aubrey," Aubrey adds. "It's... somewhat nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you, too." However, in the sky above the city, a short-haired, red-headed, girl with dark skin and wearing a dark red outfit, spots the duo from afar. She watches them with an intense gaze. "I found you," she whispers to herself. Meanwhile, Aubrey continues to follow Charlotte around, in hopes that Charlotte wouldn't get into trouble, seeing as her new friend is quite bold. "So, umm, you came from the Magic Dimension and attend a school for fairies?" Aubrey asks. "Yep! There's courses like Potionology, Music Class, learning about other magical beings, and more! It's really exciting because not only do you make magic, but there's also the Red Fountain guys!" "Red Fountain?" "It's another school, but it's an all guys school where they can be the best warriors and usually potential boyfriends of every Alfea fairy." "You know, you don't really talk much for a human," Charlotte says. "Well, unlike what happened back there." "Are we humans supposed to be talkative?" Aubrey asks. "I just imagine that you'd be more lively. Now it's time for me to ask YOU a question," Charlotte says. "Oookay, what is it?" "What's with that locket?" "Oh, this?" Aubrey hesitantly replied as she held her locket, "I-I'd rather not talk about it." "Oh, I get it. Sorry I brought that up." "No, no. It's fine." "I just wanted you to talk more, but I end up making it more awkward. Are humans this complicated?" Charlotte asked, which made Aubrey giggle. "You might say that." "But, I'll make sure this trip on Earth less awkward!" Charlotte cheered, "So tell me, what's the best place here besides the mall where we can both have fun?" "Uh, I don't usually hang out often. Most of the time I just go straight home." Aubrey shrugged "You mean you don't hang out with your friends, meet boys or anything?" "Not really." "Then who was the human I saw back there during that race?" The pink haired fairy teased "I only came there because Marissa and Kevin begged me to." "Well, you're going to stick with me from now on. I'm not gonna let you miss out on all the fun around you." Charlotte smiled "Don't worry, I'm definitely not going to let you out of my sight." Aubrey murmured The girls had a friendly bonding moment, until..... "Neither will I!" A red haired witch with a fierce and intimidating look startled the two girls with her loud voice, "Hello, Scarlet!" "Uhh....friend of yours?" Aubrey asked "No, just my annoying sister." Charlotte remarked calmly "Wait! Sister!?" "That's funny, Mom doesn't concider you as our sister anymore." Charlotte became shocked when the red haired witch told her that their mother disowned the pink haired fairy. But then regained her ground as she's facing her sister. "Fine! I don't care! But I'm not going back there!" "Why? It is because you're hanging out with a human?" The witch taunted "Aubrey, run while you still can." Charlotte whispered "But what about you?" "Rouge has magic, I have magic. You've got nothing to worry about." Charlotte winked before Aubrey "You really get attached to things too quickly, y'know." "Wait! Don't hurt her! She has nothing to do with this!" "Oh, trust me. I'm not gonna hurt her....." Rouge formed a black blob of ink, and sees a man in a business suit, talking on the phone and seemed frustrated, "I'm gonna destroy everything!" "Let the Red of Rage compel you, As I summon you, Inkian!" Suddenly, the black blob exploded and divided upwards, spreading out and finding its victim. As the man turned around, he was surprised to see a large gush of black ink coming towards him and consuming him in the process. With him in there, the blob trans formed into a dark red monster in the shape of a cell phone. The monster also had a black heart with a lock on it, indicating that the man's heart is locked inside. Aubrey is shocked to see something consuming a man and transforming into a monster in the process. "W-wha...what the heck....is that?" She responded "An Inkian." Charlotte replied, "They're monsters that are born from my mother's black ink. They only capture anyone who has the associated emotion as the user has, and steal their Color of Happiness. My mother and my sisters can only summon them." "So wait...does that mean....?" "If you're done talking, then start fighting!" Rouge yelled, "Attack!" As the monster run towards the fairy, ignoring the fact that she herself is shaking, Charlotte braces herself and shout her transformation phrase, "Magic Iridesix!" As she quickly transformed, she flies forward and punches the monster on the monitor twice, however the monster frequently punches left and right, causing Charlotte to use her paint magic to block the attacks and shield her. "Pink Passion Splatter!" Charlotte summoned large pink hearts around her, in which they fire rapid shots of pink paint all over the monster. The pelting paint caused the monster to be damaged, but it wasn't enough. The monster, fueled with anger, then turns red, causing it to become hot and blast a powerful wave of heat towards the fairy. Charlotte quickly files upward, but the monster followed her movement as it continued to fire heat. "Passion Paint.....Lightning!" Charlotte summoned a pink paintbrush and formed a lightning bolt symbol. As the symbol lights up, it fired a burst of lightning on the monster, causing the monster to be electrocuted with too much energy. Smoke surrounded the monster, which might have or haven't fooled the fairy into thinking she defeated. "Got it!" Charlotte shouted, until she noticed that her sister was laughing. "Wow, you really do suck as a fairy." Rouge smirked, "Should've stayed at Cloud Tower when you had the chance." All of a sudden, a burst of heat blasted from the smoke and directly hits the fairy at full force. Her friend watched in horror as she sees the fairy forcefully smashed onto a wall by that blast. "Charlotte!!" Aubrey shouted "Ha! She didn't even stand a chance. In the end, she was an embarrassment." Rouge replied "That's your sister!" The human girl yelled, which caught the witch's attention. "Oh, you're still here?" "I don't know what you're deal is, but what do you have against Charlotte?!" "Like that's any of your business, human! Inkian, attack!" The monster obeyed it's master, and as it was about to overheat, a pink barrier protected Aubrey from the impact. "What!?" Rouge exclaimed To both the witch and the human girl's surprise, a damaged Charlotte appeared from the aftermath. "How did you....? That blast should have killed you!" Rouge replied, "Fine! If you don't stay down, I'll keep you down! Inkian, attack!" "Pink Passion....!" When Charlotte was about to attack, suddenly, she felt a hand grab her by the wrist, which surprised her. Aubrey grabbed Charlotte and runs away with her, presumably to safety. "What are you doing?" Charlotte asked as she ran "Getting us to safety!" Aubrey and Charlotte then hid in an alleyway, where the witch couldn't find them temporarily. "Aubrey, you know you don't have to do that." "Yes, I do! You're hurt and I can't...." "But I can handle it!" "Have you've ever faced a monster like that before?" Aubrey replied, to which Charlotte didn't reply "I get it, you're scared. You don't have to fight her if you want!" "But I have to! If I don't, then It'll just be another problem I won't face!" This last line made Aubrey come to a halt and a sudden realization. "Aubrey, I know that you're trying to protect me. But, there are some things that I have to fight for." TBA "You know you can't run. Quotes * Aubrey: "So Charlotte, if your mother is actually a witch, does that mean you're one too? * "You know, you don't really talk much for a human." Charlotte replied * Aubrey: "Are we humans supposed to be talkative?" * Aubrey: "What courses do you have to take there?" * Charlotte: "Oh the usual, there's Potionology, Music Class, learning about other magical beings, and more! It's really exciting because not only do you make magic, but there's also the Red Fountain guys!" * "I see my friends at school. Other than that, I go home and study." "Aww, come on, Aubrey. I saw you out there with the other humans." "I only came because Marissa and Kevin begged me to." "Okay, then it's settled Characters Iridesix Members * Aubrey * Charlotte Colorless Council * Rouge Minor Characters * Melissa * Kevin * Jackie Trivia Category:AnimeQueen97 Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanon Stories